


You Know Whose I Am

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: P/T Stockings [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Clubbing, Confident Peter Parker, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fan Peter Parker, Hook-Up, M/M, Masturbation, Piercings, Strangers to Lovers, Tattoos, rock star Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28238703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Two guys meet in a club.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: P/T Stockings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084250
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36
Collections: Ironspiders Georg Secret Stocking Stuffer Exchange 2020





	You Know Whose I Am

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toucanpie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toucanpie/gifts).



> I've been saving your Obedience and Trust request for a good occasion and I don't how this is what came out of it but I hope you enjoy this fic!

Groupies come and go, some of them almost scary in the way they know everything about him, but then again, the press does like to write about every single thing Tony does, from putting his shirts on backwards to who he fucked last. This guy seems different though. 

It's not the first time Tony's noticed him, but he also hasn't seen him at every concert. If he does come to all of them, he's not trying to be noticed, so Tony only ever sees him when they cross paths somehow, at the afterparties, or coming out of a gig and walking to the car. 

He can spot him from a mile away now, through the thick crowd that jumps and dances so he will look at them — he tries, people came to see him and the guys so he makes an effort not to let anyone feel left out, but — Tony's gaze always latches onto the young thing with the piercings and the leather coat. 

Granted, Tony has a type when it comes to men. Not a type of build or of fashion style. He couldn't care less if the guy he sleeps with wears flannel shirts or silk ones, and guys who can lift him and fuck him against a wall for hours are just as hot as tiny things who come out of nowhere and blow his mind away through the sheer power of their mouths. Tony likes a lot of things — eyes and the way Leather Coat looks at him… he likes that. 

He wants it, wants _that_ guy. Not the sexy redhead who's been flirting with him all night, or the older guys who dance a little too close to him every time Tony goes to order a refill of his virgin margarita. He wants the barely-legal looking, curly-haired, piercing eyes and pierced brows boy who's staring at him from across the dancefloor Tony doesn't intend to dance on. 

Getting through the mass of languid bodies is not easy, but as he does, Tony makes eye contact with the man, and neither of them let go until Tony has made it, and is standing just close enough to see the faint blush on Leather Coat's face. He smiles at him, and when the man returns his smile, Tony leans down to his ear and whispers, "I'd love to get out of here, someplace less noisy, and less peopled." 

Sometimes Tony fancies himself as a rather smooth guy, but it's hard to tell when he hardly ever has to try to make anything happen. So he second-guesses himself when Leather Coat doesn't immediately answer, or rather, agree. He fidgets with his hands a little bit as he studies the man's face. He's half ready to turn around and leave the guy alone when he finally speaks and Tony's legs almost shake with need. 

"Seeing you on your knees in an empty room does sound appealing."

Instead of falling to said knees, Tony opts for a nod, and then points towards the door with his chin. The guys can pick up his stuff or he can come back to get it later, he's got his wallet, that's enough to check them both into his room back at the hotel. He's been daydreaming about this guy for weeks, that's enough waiting. 

"Show the way," Leather Coat says, a smirk on his lips. 

Tony walks them outside, and then down the street. They don't even walk side by side, but somehow, hearing the guy's footsteps behind him winds him up even tighter. Getting to the hotel seems to be the longest journey Tony's ever made, and yet in no time at all, the door to his room is closed by the same guy Tony's been trying to get alone with for months. 

"My name's Peter, by the way, in case you care." 

Tony bites his lip at the insolent tone in the guy's voice, like he's trying to get under his skin in every possible way. And it's working. 

"Well, you know who I am." Tony winks at him, gives him some of that terrible medicine he feeds the fans. 

"A really horny stranger who happens to be pretty enough for me to go up to his room even though I don't know him." Peter tells him, "That's all you are to me right now." 

Tony's cock twitches in his pants at the dismissal of everything that is usual for him in this situation — gone is the puppy love or the frenzied, somewhat stupid admiration — he likes it more than he can say. 

"I want to kiss you." Tony tells him, and in the relative darkness of the room, it's hard to say if Peter sneers or smiles at his words. 

He doesn't care. Because Peter answers him by closing in the distance between them, fisting a hand in his hair and harshly pulling him forward. It's a clash of their teeth more than it's a kiss, but fuck. That works for Tony too. 

When their tongues do meet, Tony realizes the man is pierced there too. There's a cooler ball of metal right in the middle of that tongue, contrasting in texture with the surrounding irregularity and softness of the muscle. A smooth piece of steel that glides around and hits the back of his teeth in a way that has to be intentional. It's hot, and it makes Tony wonder how many more piercings Peter has, hidden under his distressed jeans and tank top. 

It makes him ask outright too, apparently, because the next thing Tony knows, Peter is whispering in his ear just like Tony did back at the club. 

"Nipples, and hips, and the base of my cock…" He tells him, biting Tony's earlobe before he adds, "You can play with them once I'm done using your mouth." 

Being older means Tony's thankful for the fact that he gets hard slower than he used to right now. It means he also curses the fact that if he comes too soon anyway, it will be ages before he can get it up again, and he wouldn't say no to repeat rounds with this guy. 

"Where's your bed, stranger?" Peter asks. He sounds amused by Tony's lack of chatter — admittedly, it's hard to talk with how turned on he is. So he doesn't, he just walks them both backwards, sliding Peter's coat off his shoulders to pool on the floor. 

"Get naked." Peter says, the way he bites his lip finally telling Tony just how into this he is, too. 

They get rid of their clothes, watching each other throughout and sure enough, the piercings are there, decorating Peter's nipples and hips, and the base of his cock with twin balls of shiny gray, like a metal bow over his hard cock. 

Peter makes himself at home on Tony's bed, sitting with his back to the headboard and motioning for Tony to come kneel at his feet, like a frail prince who knows his worth. Tony goes. He gets to his knees right as Peter wraps a hand around himself, sliding over his wet tip and using his precome to stroke himself as Tony watches. 

"I really, really want your mouth right now," Peter says. It's kind of impressive how steady he sounds. Tony's own cock is a painfully heavy weight between his legs, but somehow, unspoken as it is, he doesn't feel like he's allowed to touch, so he doesn't. "But I wanna show you something first, would you like that?"

"There's more?" Tony asks, and he means to sound sarcastic, he really does, but as far as tone goes, he only sounds breathless and needy. 

Peter grins at him, nods, and without a word, parts his legs at the knees. 

If Tony was horny before, what he's looking at now makes him circle the base of his cock and squeeze, hard, to stave off his orgasm. In a scrawl of black ink that much resembles his own handwriting, discreetly placed on the soft-looking skin of Peter's inner thigh, a tattoo taunts him, and it reads, _"You know whose I am."_

**Author's Note:**

> So halfway through writing this, my brain decided it might actually have been roleplay all along? But I love both ideas too much to make a call, so whatever you prefer, of the strangers hook-up for the first time or boyfriends have fun pretending they are strangers scenarios, it's what it is ;)


End file.
